Hermione lo sabe
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Y en ese momento, fue cuando estuvo completamente segura. Vio como a Rose le brillaban los ojos de una manera particular cada que hablaba de él. Y sabía que aunque la historia no fuera la misma, si era endemoniadamente parecida.


**¡Hola! Llevo no días, si no semanas con este fic dandome vueltas por la cabeza XD **

**Es la primera vez que me centro en la pareja de Rose/Scorpius, pero me gustan tanto! Jeje bueno juzguen ustedes. Obviamente tambien hay un poco de Ron/Hermy en este fic... de hecho, ya van varias veces que trato de compararlos...en fin.**

**Hermione es uno de mis personajes favoritos porke es super intuitiva y creo ke se parece mucho a mi en ese aspecto jeje. ¡Siempre sabe todo! ¡Es una sabelotodo! **

**¡Espero les guste! Esta un poco confuso (o eso creo yo), pero me gusto el resultado final, espero ke tambien a ustedes.**

**Ya pues...este...creo que es todo...**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen...¿Enserio creen que si me pertenecieran se hubiera muerto Fred? ¡Obvio no!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Hermione lo sabe**<strong>_

− _¿Ves? ¡Te dije que sería niña! ¡Lo sabía!_

− _¿Se supone que debo de sorprenderme? Como si fuera la primera vez que sabes algo que yo no…_

−_Te molesta, Ronald, porque tu querías que nuestra hija fuera niño para poder enseñarle Quidditch y todas esas cosas._

−_Aunque sea niña voy a enseñarle. Lo que me molesta es que sigas creyendo que lo sabes todo…Sabelotodo._

No era que fuera una sabelotodo. Solo era lógica y por eso podía ver y presentir cosas que los demás ignoraban. Siempre había sido así. Pero por alguna razón, Ron siempre le recriminaba que ella abusaba de su conocimiento y se lo echaba en cara. Cosa que por supuesto no era cierta. No era su culpa darse cuenta de cosas tan simples.

−_Pero, Rosie…_

−_Es que yo prefiero un libro, papá. ¿Por qué la escoba no se la compras a Hugo?_

Y en ese momento fue cuando Hermione supo que Rose, su hija, se parecía a ella más que a nadie en el mundo. Y aunque intento no decirle a Ron un fuerte _Te lo dije_, las palabras salían de su boca mucho antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Y era cuando Ron volvía a llamarla _sabelotodo_ y ella le repetía que solo era algo lógico y Ron se enojaba y se maldecía por dentro por haberse enamorado de alguien tan brillante.

−_Podrías al menos disimular que te gusta saber más cosas que yo, pero no. Te encanta adivinar, ¿no?_

−_Yo no adivino, Ron. Solo analizo las cosas que son evidentes._

Hermione también sabía por supuesto, que Rose mantenía con sus primito Albus una relación muy, muy parecida a la que ella tenía con Harry.

− _¡Merlín, Albus! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre girar en el aire de esa manera? ¡Todo por un tonto partido de Quidditch! ¿Te duele algo? ¡Ya verás cuando le diga a tía Ginny lo que has hecho! ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

Y era por eso, que cuando llegó el turno de Rose de ir a Hogwarts, Hermione estaba angustiada. Porque si bien era cierto que Rose era responsable, inteligente y muy madura para su edad, también era cierto que Albus Severus Potter había heredado el imán de problemas que venía incluido con el apellido. Y ella sabía que Rose nunca dejaría solo a Albus.

Como ella nunca había dejado solo a Harry.

Por eso, cuando llegó la primera carta de Hogwarts, la abrió con desesperación. Ella y Ron se sentaron en la sala a leerla.

Rose estaba en Gryffindor.

−_Claro que está en Gryffindor, ¿Dónde más iba a quedar?−había dicho Ron._

Albus estaba en Slytherin.

−_Ya decía yo que ese niño era algo raro− decía Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Ni hablar. Es deber de Harry desheredarlo._

Pero ese detalle no era el que había llamado la atención de Hermione. No.

El detalle que había hecho que no se riera de la broma de su marido, era que Rose había ocupado una pagina entera describiendo a un _niñato rubio, arrogante y presumido que anda con Albus para todos lados._

Media pagina de cómo pensaba que Albus no debía estar en Slytherin. Media pagina de lo fascinantes que eran sus clases. Y una página entera de _ese odioso de Malfoy que me llamo "sabelotodo" cuando pensó que no lo estaba escuchando._

Y eso, a Hermione, le sonaba muy familiar.

Y por si fuera poco, la siguiente carta fue mucho más intrigante y preocupante que la anterior. Rose ni siquiera menciono alguna de sus fascinantes clases. Ni un mísero _creo que deberíamos de llevar más materias que las que vienen en el programa._ ¡No!

La carta era de cuatro páginas y comenzaba por una descripción de la fatídica clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la que los habían puesto a practicar por parejas el hechizo Expelliarmus.

_Me pusieron de pareja con Malfoy, mamá. Y luego, él no sabía como hacer el hechizo y cuando intente corregirlo, se molesto conmigo y me dijo que si era tan lista, lo hiciera yo misma. ¡Luego lo desarme y se enojo más todavía! _

Era raro. Era conocido. Era preocupante.

_Luego lo escuche hablando con Albus. Le estaba diciendo que a mi no me servía de nada hacer ese hechizo porque nunca estaría en una verdadera batalla porque no era valiente. ¡Claro que soy valiente! Y para demostrárselo… te pido que no te enfades, mami…para demostrarle que era valiente, salí del castillo y fui al bosque prohibido… ¡Por favor no te enfades!_

Obviamente si se enfado. Pero tuvo que suspirar resignada porque, ella ya sabía que aunque Rose era endemoniadamente parecida a ella, también había heredado lo cabeza dura de Ron. Ella lo sabia, claro. Era algo lógico.

_Y cuando estaba en el bosque, vi una acromantula, mamá. ¡Estaba paralizada del miedo! ¡Creí que no salía con vida! ¿Y a que no sabes que paso? ¡Llegaron Albus y Scorpius! Se habían dado cuenta que yo no estaba en el Gran Comedor y habían ido a buscarme. ¡Y me salvaron, mamá! _

No le gustaba. Era raro… pero a la vez, muy familiar.

_Scor utilizó el Expelliarmus para atacar a la acromantula, mamá. ¡Le salió perfecto! Y ahora ya no nos llevamos tan mal. Aunque si nos descontaron varios puntos. Te pido me perdones, mami. Pero el punto es que Albus, Scor y yo ya estamos bien._

Y aunque Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso por todo lo que su hija había hecho en sus primeras semanas ahí, no paso desapercibido el detalle de que _ese odioso de Malfoy _había pasado a ser solo _Scor._

Y cuando llegó Navidad y Rose volvió a casa, las cosas se pusieron mucho más angustiantes para Hermione.

Rose no paraba de hablar de lo increíble que era Hogwarts, de lo maravillosas que eran sus clases, de lo grande que era la biblioteca, de lo mucho que le gustaba juntarse con Albus aunque estuvieran en distintas casas…y de _Scor, mamá. ¡El otro día quería faltar a Herbología por ir a visitar a Hagrid! Yo le dije que no, obviamente, pero él insistía. Creo que lo único que quiere es llevarme la contraria. ¡La otra vez me pidió que lo dejara copiar mis deberes! Es un irresponsable, pero no es tan malo como yo creía. ¿Ya te conté él y Albus me salvaron de la acromantula?_

Y mientras Hugo se iba a jugar a su cuarto porque no le interesaba mucho lo de _Scor es un desastre en pociones, el otro día le exploto una en la cara_, y Ron hacia muecas de disgusto cada que _Ya sé que es un Malfoy, papi, pero no es tan terrible como parece, _Hermione ponía atención a cada una de las palabras que decía su hija tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a porque Rose encontraba tan interesante a ese niño.

Las charlas con Rose llegaron a tal punto que Hermione conocía cada detalle del famoso _Scor, mamá, es que no le gusta mucho su nombre completo, _sin siquiera haberlo conocido en persona.

Cuando Rose regresó a Hogwarts, Hermione estuvo atenta a cada carta semanal que llegaba a la casa y Ron no entendía que era lo que le preocupaba tanto.

−_A mí tampoco me gusta que este de amiga con ese Malfoy, pero no podemos hacer nada, amor…_

−_No me molesta que sea amiga de ese niño, Ron. Pero hay algo muy raro en todo esto…_

−_Te preocupas demasiado._

Y es que Hermione ya estaba intuyendo algo. Algo que no le gustaba. Algo que la hacía rogar a Merlín y a todos los demás magos ancestrales con largas barbas que estuviera equivocada…

Luego llegó ese día. Ese día en el que Ron tuvo que viajar a Italia con Harry por algunos _asuntos del Ministerio_.

¿Por qué preocuparse? Ya era habitual que Ron viajara por cosas de trabajo. Pero ese día en particular, Hermione se había levantado con un presentimiento bastante aterrador y por alguna razón conocido.

− _¿Tu? ¿Presentimientos? ¡Por favor!− se había reído Ginny. –Solo fueron a una misión, Hermione. No pasa nada._

Pero si paso algo. Como ella ya sabía, claro. Era lógico.

Al parecer Harry y Ron estaban investigando un robo que se había llevado a cabo hace algunos meses, habían ido a Italia con la intención de atrapar al ladrón pero todo había sido un señuelo.

El ladrón había ido a Hogwarts a robar otra cosa.

Y en Hogwarts, Albus lo había visto y había corrido a tratar de detenerlo.

Y Scorpius lo había seguido. Igual que Rose.

−_Fue increíble que pudieran detenerlo− le explicaba Ron mientras se alistaban para ir a Hogwarts. − ¡Son niños de once años, por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió meterse en algo así?_

Y pese a toda su preocupación, Hermione no pudo evitar lanzarle una de esas miradas glaciares que le tenía reservadas solo a él. Era irónico que Ron _¡Hay que correr tras Harry a salvar la Piedra Filosofal! _Weasley, soltara un comentario de esos.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, corrieron a la enfermería en donde encontraron a Rose, que casi no estaba herida, abrazando a su primo que acababa de despertar.

− _¡Mamá, papá!− grito Rose en cuanto los vio y corrió a abrazarlos. _

− _¡Rose Weasley!− exclamó Ron tratando de mostrar su mejor voz de severidad. − ¿Cómo se les ocurrió correr tras un mago tenebroso? ¿Por qué no avisaste a algún profesor?_

−_No hubo tiempo, tío− intervino Albus incorporándose de la cama. _

− _¡Aun así! ¡No puedo creerlo, Rose! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Pudieron haberse matado! No sé como salieron de esto. Tuvieron mucha suerte, ese mago pudo haberlos…_

−_Albus me necesitaba._

Esas palabras, esas tres simples palabras, desarmaron a Ron por completo. Miró a Hermione, para saber si ella las había tomado con el mismo impacto que él y lo confirmo.

−_Ya sé que es una estupidez ir por esa piedra, Hermione. Pero, Harry nos necesita._

−_Lo sé. Y no pienso dejarlo solo tampoco. Él nos necesita, Ron._

Pero, a pesar del significado oculto que para ellos dos tenían esas palabras, Hermione no se sorprendió al ver que Rose tenía la misma mirada sobreprotectora cuando se volvió para ver a su primo. Después de todo, ella ya sabía que Rose seguiría a Albus hasta el fin del mundo si eso era posible.

Como ella a Harry.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue lo que paso después.

Scorpius, el famoso Scor, se despertó y se levanto de la cama contigua a la de Albus.

Miró a todos los presentes como si no se acordara muy bien de donde estaba y luego, volvió a caer en la cama.

Y cayó en la cama porque Rose había corrido y se había abalanzado a abrazarlo.

− _¡Oh, estaba tan preocupada, Scor!− lloraba ella mientras el chico, medio atontado, le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda._

Y fue cuando Hermione maldijo a todos los magos ancestrales por no escuchar sus ruegos. Porque ella inevitablemente volvía a tener razón y todo lo que había estado intuyendo y analizando esos últimos meses era verdad. Después de todo era verdad.

Y en ese momento, fue cuando estuvo completamente segura.

Vio como Rose miraba a Scorpius con un brillo en los ojos que se escondía bajo la máscara de disgusto; vio como bajo el _Scor es un irresponsable_ había un _Quiero que haga sus deberes porque me preocupa que lo castiguen; _vio como detrás de la mueca de impaciencia que hacía cada que contaba una de las bromas que había hecho Scorpius, se curveaba una ligera sonrisa; vio como Rose corría hacía él, incluso sin importarle que ahí estuviera Ron, y le decía cuan angustiada estaba por él y sobre todo, vio como a Rose le brillaban los ojos de una manera particular y sumamente especial cada que hablaba de él.

_¡Siempre discute conmigo, mamá! Siempre quiere llevarme la contraria, ¿Sensible? ¿Él? ¡Si tiene la misma sensibilidad que una cuadrilla de té! Aunque no es tan malo como creía… ¿Ya te conté lo de la acromantula? ¿Y que no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre completo? Ya no nos llevamos tan mal… Bueno, sigue molestándome, pero se podría decir que ya somos amigos…_

Y fue en ese momento que Hermione supo, incluso antes que nadie, que Rose y Scorpius terminarían enamorándose uno del otro.

Como ella y Ron.

Era lógico.

Y sabía que aunque la historia no era la misma, si era endemoniadamente parecida, pues ya estaba más que claro que a esos dos los unirían los miles de problemas que Albus, como buen hijo de su padre, acarrearía.

Y ella lo sabía. Como siempre. Era algo lógico.

− _¿Puedes creerlo?− decía Ron con la voz ronca. –Mi niña, mi querida niña se está casando…y con ese._

Luego Ron apuntó hacia el altar en donde Scorpius le tomaba la mano a Rose y la miraba como si la necesitara más que a nada en el mundo. Y Hermione reconoció esa mirada como la que Ron le dirigía a ella, aun después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos.

−_Mi Rosie− seguía diciendo Ron mordiéndose el labio. − ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Mi niña casándose con un Malfoy… _

Hermione lo tomo de la mano y sonrió con ese aire de sabelotodo que a pesar de los años seguía manteniendo y dijo:

−_Lo sabía. Era lógico, Ron._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Review plis! jeje<strong>

**Andeles...llegaron hasta aqui, no les cuesta nada...plissss**


End file.
